Cry
by Seylin
Summary: Songfic A little twist on how Touya and Yuki met and started having feelings for each other. Preslashslash.


Fic: Cry 1/1  
Title: Cry  
Author: Seylin  
Rating: PG  
Summary: -Songfic- A little twist on how Touya and Yuki met and started having feelings for each other.  
Warnings: Pre-slash/slash.  
Disclaimers: Don't own so you can't sue. Ha. Card Captor Sakura belongs to Clamp & "Cry" belongs to Mandy Moore. I took two verses out because I couldn't think of anything to put.

Cry

Touya hummed lightly to himself as he rode his bike home from his afternoon practice, it was one of the few days he had off so he was enjoying it by riding slowly under the Sakura trees. It was September, they had been in school for almost a month and the blossoms were starting to wilt and fall, but they were none the less beautiful.

The pink in the blossoms was brought out by the gray sky behind and above them, it was quickly getting darker signaling the on coming storm. Touya pedaled a little faster hoping not to get caught in the rain.

He paused at the cross walk, looking each way for cars, not many would be out now. No one wanted to get caught in the rain, also to his right he was safe because that road led into the park. Most people chose to walk to the park. Touya started to raise his foot to push off and finish his ride home when in the corner of his right eye he caught movement and turned his head toward it.

Everything stopped.

A lean figure had stepped out from behind a tree and was now staring up at the sky. He had choppy silver blonde hair and a lean figure, Touya guessed he was about a head and a half taller than this guy. There was only one thought going through his head though, as he stared,

'He's beautiful.'

**I'll always remember  
It was late afternoon  
It lasted forever  
And ended so soon (yea)  
You were all by yourself  
Staring up at a dark gray sky  
I was changed****  
**  
Touya didn't care about the darkening clouds that promised of rain anymore. He turned his bike wheel to the right and pedaled into the park. Each stroke of the pedals brought him closer to that figure.

Finally he found himself close enough to see the color of the figure's eyes, which was actually further than you would have thought, maybe it was the way the figure's glasses were positioned… Touya didn't know. But those eyes… they were a light golden color, he had never seen eyes such as those.

He was captivated.

Those kind of eyes… they could show all emotions or none, Touya decided then and there that he would rather see the emotions. He was about to call out a greeting to the figure when the other turned and Touya saw the first tear make it's way down the pale cheek.

He froze. The figure was crying…

**In places no one will find  
All your feelings so deep inside (deep inside)  
It was there that I realized  
That forever was in your eyes  
The moment I saw you cry (cryyy..)**

'Why is he crying?' Touya wondered.

He wanted to jump off his bike, run up and wipe that tear as well as any others that came away.

Everything changed in the moment that Touya saw that first tear.

**The moment that I saw you cry**

Yukito never really noticed the boy that sat behind him and stared at his back in his classes until almost a month and a half since he had started at this new school. He had seen him before, of course, the guy was a soccer player, how could one not notice someone that popular? He had never been interested in talking to him though because he seemed so cold.

Then there was the day when he was walking home and he saw that boy staring up at the sky, which was turning dark with the coming storm. Yukito felt a tug at his heart… slowly he walked up and tapped the boy on the shoulder. When the boy turned he was captivated by those eyes.

"Hello… I'm Yukito," he said softly. The other boy smiled.

"I'm Touya."

**It was late in September  
And I've seen you before (and you were)  
You were always the cold one  
But I was never that sure...  
You were all by yourself  
Staring up at a dark gray sky  
I was changed**

Yukito smiled as he sat down beside his friend at lunch, it took a moment before he realized Touya wasn't returning the smile.

"To-ya?" He questioned. He wasn't prepared for the moment the first tear slipped from Touya's eye, or the second, or the third. He only knew that he wanted to stay and watch.

**In places no one will find  
All your feelings so deep inside (deep inside)  
Was there that I realized  
That forever was in your eyes  
The moment I saw you cry**

"To-ya…" Yukito whispered placing a gentle hand on his shoulder. He wanted to wrap his arms around him and hold him, make him feel like nothing else mattered. "It will be alright… shhh…"

**I wanted to hold you  
I wanted to make it go away  
I wanted to know you  
I wanted to make your everything, all right**

"Oi To-ya…" Yukito said quietly.

"Hai Yuki?" He questioned looking up from his book.

"May I know you?" Yukito whispered a dark blush covering his cheeks. Touya smiled as he stood and came to kneel down in front of Yukito.

"Only if I can know you," he replied. He brushed his thumb gently against Yukito's eye as the tears gathered.

**I wanted to know you  
I wanted to know you  
I wanted to know you**


End file.
